Howard D. McMillan Middle School
Howard D. McMillan Middle School is a fictional and real middle school at Tooniversity (a.k.a Teeniversity, located in Kendale Lakes, Miami FL) where cartoon human kids and teenage characters attend to become the next generation of the SchoolToons series. Appears In: Krazy Kids (1976 - 1999) Krazy Kids Comics (1978 - 2019) The Five Teensketeers (1993 - 1998) The Bryan and Ian-Deheza Show (1994 - 1998) The Suarez and Tinoco Mysteries (1995 - 1998) Veztoria (1997 - 1999) (mentioned only) Junior Kraze Adventures (1994 - 1998) (cameo in the episode "Tea For Three") Baby Krazy Kids (1996 - 1998) (mentioned only) Krazy Kids: Basketball Bash (1996) Krazy Kids: The History Of Howard D. McMillan (2000) Krazy Kids: Trip To Tokyo (2000) (only briefly) Krazy Kids: Cool School (2001 - 2013) Krazy Kids: Acme Teens (2014 - 2018) New Krazy Kids (2019) History Howard D. McMillan Middle School was founded by a person with the same name (Howard D. McMillan). He was born in 1919 in the USA. From the 1920s to the 1960s, he was an educator and he studied lots of subjects such as Math, Science, PE, etc. and became a memorable person in history. In 1970, Howard was thinking about building a middle school that would be named after himself. In 1974, construction of the middle school began and Howard was impressed about his education place. In 1975, Howard sadly died and people honored him for good educating and teaching. In 1976, after construction ended in the summer, Howard D. McMillan Middle School opened its doors and welcomed kids, teenagers and students who first attended. In the 1980s, it became the great middle school and a popular attending school for people who visited. In the 1990s, Howard D. McMillan Middle School became an overcrowding school and was starting to grow minorly before the new millennium would come (mostly more classrooms). In 1994, the park was named after his last name, resulting it to be named "McMillan Park". In the early 2000s, the school built a new two floor hallway of classrooms with two floors to make more room for most new kids, teenagers and students to go to along with an outside basketball court (construction began in 2002 and ended in 2005). However, from 1993 to 2006, the portables of the school were starting to be abandoned due to most kids, teenagers and students not visiting or owning them, thus making the portables disappear leaving two left in 2007 (this is due to the two floor hallway of classrooms being advanced and active). In the 2010s, the school's roof was repainted to have a more brighter white prior to the 1990s. In 2019, the school's main sign was renewed to have more darker letters and a more brighter white background. It is unknown what would happen in the 2020s. It might be confirmed the school would grow more classrooms and new portables (the new design of the portables unlike the old ones from the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s) or just be repainted with its aqua green (Turquoise) color to make it more darker. Trivia •It is the only school to be based on a television series.